The Recovery Process
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: Alexzandra and Justin were helping the crewmen set up for Raw, when an accident of pyrotechnics occurred. Find out what happened to Randy, Kelly, Justin and Alexzandra. Original Characters...Please read and review...
1. The Accident

The Raw set: St. Louis, Missouri

The crewmen responsible for the setup of Raw were working on putting up the ring and setting up the lights for pyrotechnics. A couple of superstars and divas volunteered to help the crewmen out. One of the crewmen was on the ladder. Alexzandra and Justin Slasher were stabilizing the ladder. Out of nowhere the lights caught fire causing the ladder to fall. In the midst of all the chaos, Justin and Alexzandra were lying on the floor. Justin had a couple of bruises and burns on him, but nothing too serious.

Justin reached his feet looking for Alexzandra. He could barely see anything because it was cloudy and hot. He searched around for Alexzandra until he found her lying on the floor helpless and a little burned.

"Alex, Alex baby. Can you hear me? Alex, honey are you awake?" Justin said holding her and asking here if she was here.

"Uh…y-yes," Alexzandra said in a raspy voice.

"Baby I thought I lost you," Justin said pushing back her hair.

Justin lifted Alexzandra and carried her throughout the backstage area. He started running with her in his arms.

"I need a doctor," he yelled hoping someone heard him.

"Come here Justin, follow me," Randy said with Kelly.

Justin followed Randy to the training room and opened the door. Sheamus rose to his feet and got off the seat. Justin laid Alexzandra on the bed.

"What happened fella?" Sheamus questioned.

"The lights caught on fire and then a tiny explosion followed," Randy replied.

Justin pulled up a chair and sat next to Alexzandra.

"You need to take her to a hospital," the training doctor said.

Justin carefully lifted up Alexzandra and started walking towards the exit of the arena. Kelly put the blanket in the backseat and Justin sat Alexzandra on the blanket. Randy got into the driver's side and Kelly sat in the passenger's side next to Randy. Justin was holding Alexzandra's hand and started saying something to her.

"Baby your going to be okay. Stay with me alright, don't leave me," Justin said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ju-Justin, I'm not…going anywhere…I'm ….i'm staying with you," Alexzandra said taking breaths.

"I love you," Justin said running his fingers through her hair.

"I...love you too baby," Alexzandra replied.

Randy finally arrived to the hospital and Justin packed Alexzandra into the hospital. Some WWE fans started going crazy and taking pictures of the Superstars and Divas.

"I need a doctor," Randy said.

A doctor approached Randy and Justin.

"My girlfriend suffered burns and bruises from a little explosion of pyrotechnics," Justin said.

There doctor asked for a gurney and Justin put Alexzandra on the gurney. They rolled her into the surgery room. The nurse asked for Justin, Kelly and Rany to come with him to get cleaned off. They got cleaned off and had stitches in their bruises. Randy, Kelly and Justin sat in the waiting room for Alexzandra. Justin buried his hands in his face.

"Hey man, its not your fault," Randy said with a pat on Justin's back.

"I told her I would keep her safe, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And what did I do, lie," Justin said upset.

"Justin it was an accident, relax i'm pretty sure she's going to be okay," Randy replied.

"Okay, I want her to be more than ok. I'm in love with her and if she dies on that operating table, I wont get to call her my wife," Justin said rushingly.

"What!?" Randy and Kelly simultaneously asked.

"I mean one day I would like to call her my wife," Justin replied.

"Aw that's so sweet Justin," Kelly said heartfelt.

* * *

RAW

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw," Michael Cole announced.

"Take a look at this," Jerry Lawler announced.

The clip showed the fire from earlier in the morning. Justin and Alexzandra were viewed on the screen. The fans were in disbelief and started tweeting: #GetBetterAlex.

Justin and Randy entered the arena. Randy's theme hit and Justin walked out with him.

"Here are two men that were involved in the fire," Jerry commented.

Randy and Justin had a match against Dolph Ziggler and Heath Slater. After the match Justin took the microphone.

"I want to thank the fans for all the support your showing my girlfriend. I'm sure she appreciates it too," Justin said then exited the arena.

Justin went back to the hospital and waited all night to hear about Alexzandra's condition. He finally fell asleep until the next morning he was awaken by a doctor.

"Justin," the doctor said shaking Justin.

"Yes," Justin said stretching and yawning.

"Alexzandra is awake and asking for you," the doctor replied.

Justin stood up when he heard that Alexzandra was awake. He followed the doctor to Alexzandra's room. Justin knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey baby," Alexzandra said with a smile.

"Hey honey," Justin said holding her hand.

"I'm glad your here with me and thank you," Alexzandra said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No baby, thank you. Thank you for being here and being my girl. After all that's why I love you," Justin replied with tears.

Justin leaned in to kiss Alexzandra and she too leaned in to share a blissful kiss. Alexzandra departed her lips from Justin's and hugged him. Justin put his head against Alexzandra's and put his hand on the back of her head. Then he hugged her once more.

"I love you," Alexzandra whispered in Justin's ear.

"Love you too," Justin whispered back.

Justin let go of his embrace with Alexzandra and then a nurse dressed in blue entered the room. She had a brown clipboard in her hand and started writing on her paper.

"Okay Alexzandra you are free to go," the nurse said.

"How long do we have to wait before she can wrestle again?" Justin questioned curiously.

"Ten days," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Alexzandra said getting off the bed.

"Your welcome, oh and she has a little pain on her left side, so be careful," the nurse warned.

"Okay," Justin replied.

The nurse and Justin walked out of the door so Alexzandra could get dressed. Alexzandra quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse, slipped on her NEO Adidas and some lipstick and walked out the door. She grabbed Justin's hand and they walked out the hospital. Josh opened the passenger door for Alex as she carefully got inside. Justin was driving because he didn't want to take the risk for Alexzandra driving. They arrived home thirty minutes later.


	2. After the Injury

Alexzandra woke up in the middle of the night and started shaking and saying, "no, stop it" in her sleep. She started clenching the pillows and pulling the covers over herself. Justin was awakened by Alexzandra's constant moving. He turned on his left side and began to shake her.

"Alex, baby, your going to be okay," Justin said holding her.

Alexzandra started crying in Justin's arms. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to talk again.

"I'm scared, that injury should've never happened," Alexzandra said with more tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm here, you got me right here and that injury was an accident," Justin said then kissed her forehead.

Justin put his arm over Alexzandra then they went back to sleep. That morning Justin woke up and started making breakfast. One thing he was good at for sure, was cooking. The smell of bacon woke Alexzandra up. She walked down the steps in her pink pajama shorts and black wwe shirt. She walked up behind Justin and wrapped her petite arms around him.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" Justin questioned with a smirk on his face.

"I slept okay, how did you sleep babe?" Alexzandra questioned sitting at the bar.

"I slept good," Justin said with a pan in his hand.

Alexzandra began to feel turned on by the sight of Justin cooking breakfast for the two of them. Finally, Justin finished creating breakfast.

"Bon appetite," Justin said handing her a plate full of food.

"Thank you babe," Alexzandra replied picking up her fork.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and ate their breakfast until Alexzandra broke the silence.

"Huntsville, Alabama is a nice place. This is your hometown and I could possibly see myself living here," Alexzandra added.

"I love this place, its everything that keeps me within who I am. And I'd like to raise kids here one day. About the living thing, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to move in with me-," Justin said getting cut off by Alexzandra.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. A million times yes, I would love to live with you," Alexzandra said getting up to go kiss him.

Alexzandra sat in Justin's lap kissing him as he kissed her back. Alexzandra got off of Justin and finished eating her breakfast. Ten minutes later the two got dressed. Alex wore daisy duke denim,brown cowgirl boots, and a nice pink ruffle top with her hair in a ponytail. Justin wore his jeans, brownish tan cowboy boots and his tan hat, with a blue plaid shirt. Justin whistled when he saw his girl all countrified.

"Whoo wee," Justin said taking off his hat.

"You like?" Alex questioned.

"Always. Honey, your from Lexington, Kentucky your country to me," Justin said grabbing his keys.

Alex opened the door to the garage and saw Justin's red Chevy, pick up truck. She hopped in the passenger's side next to Justin. She grabbed her brown country hat and put it on. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to his parents house. Within twenty minutes he arrived to his parents' house. Justin and Alex got out of the truck. Justin grabbed Alex's hand then rang the door bell. Justin's mom opened the door.

"Justin!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Hi mom," Justin said hugging her.

"You must be Tayler," Justin's mom said.

"Yes I am. Its finally nice to meet you ," Alex said hugging her.

"Oh please, call me Debby, and come on in," Deborah said.

Justin and Alex walked inside the house and hugged Justin's dad, James. When Justin turned to his left he saw his twin brother, Dustin, playing Call of Duty: Black Opps with his wife, Chelsea.

"Dustin, hey man," Justin said walking over to him.

"Hey bro, and hey Alex. Its finally nice to see you in person. Justin she's very pretty in person. She's a keeper," Dustin said nicely.

"Well thank you Dustin, you can call me by my real name. Tayler. Justin told me y'all were expecting a baby," Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and its a boy," Chelsea replied.

"That's great Dustin and Chelsea," Justin replied.

"Hey, I heard about your injury, you alright?" Dustin questioned.

"Yea, just hurts a little bit. That's why when I hugged you I was kind of nervous," Alex said looking at the ground.

"Its alright," Dustin replied holding her hand then letting go.

Alexzandra started tearing up. Justin walked Alex out to the backyard. He hugged her as she cried in his arms.

"Baby, its okay. Its not your fault. Your going to be healed up in no time. And you know what that means you and I will get to be doing things more often," Justin said rubbing her back.

"Justin I just wish I wasn't injured and I-I baby I..." Alexzandra paused to cry in his arms.

"You what? Look at me babe," Justin replied as she looked up at him.

Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Alex put one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Do you feel better?" Justin questioned.

"Yes, now lets go in," Alexzandra said walking towards the back door.

Alexzandra walked up to Dustin giving him an hug even though it was kind of painful. Dustin hugged her back and wore a smile on his face.

"I'd like to say sorry about that. Last night I had anxiety from that explosion," Alex said sitting at the chair.

"Wow, well lucky for you i'm a doctor," Chelsea said with a smile.

"I don't think i'll have any trouble tonight. I got Justin but if something happens i'll give you a call," Alex said.

Alexzandra and Justin stayed at his parents house for a little while then left to have some alone time.


	3. Engaged to Love

Ten days later Alexzandra was back in action. She was so eager to get back in those ropes. Alex had a match against the Divas' champ, Beth Phoenix. Beth was glad to see Alex back even though they had to cut promos to start feuding. The two had an epic clash but Alexzandra won by using her submission maneuver, 'Out of Town'. After Alexzandra celebrated her victory she went backstage. Justin grabbed her hand and walked to a corner with her.

"My parents want to know if you want to come to their party tonight?" Justin questioned eagerly.

"Sure. I love your parents, they're amazing, just like you," Alexzandra said with a genuine smile.

Justin locked his lips on hers giving another blissful kiss between them two. Justin and Alexzandra got dressed for the elegant yet formal occasion. Alexzandra was in a nice shimmery silver dress with black heels and her hair straight. Justin was wearing a nice red tux. The duo made their way to his parents house. Justin knocked on the door bell. His mom opened the door.

"Hi mom," Justin said happily.

"Hello son," Deborah said elated.'

Alexzandra and Justin walked in greeting his twin brother and his wife. They had fun dancing and singing country songs. Alexzandra volunteered to sing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. Justin loved the fact she dedicated that song to him. Justin danced with Chelsea and Alexzandra danced with Dustin. Then came a slow song and Justin danced with Alexzandra. Alexzandra rested her head on his shoulder. Justin's hands glided down to her bottom. They danced around for some time until Justin let go of Alexzandra and grabbed the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Justin said into the microphone.

Everyone turned their attention to Justin.

"Justin what are you doing?" Alexzandra questioned.

"You'll see," Justin said with a wide grin.

"Go ahead son," Deborah said about to get teary eyed.

"Tayler you mean everything to me. Your my life, my love, my everything. Without you I will miss you, without you I wouldn't be so crazy in love, without you I wouldn't be the man I am today. You have let me fall in love with your amazing personality and beauty. Tayler your everything I want in a wife," Justin paused.

Everyone gasped as Justin went down on one knee in front of the crowd. Alexzandra put her hands over her mouth as Justin pulled out the gold ring. Alexzandra started crying as Justin began speaking.

"Tayler Elizabeth Daniels...will you marry me?" Justin questioned waiting for Alexzandra to reply.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alexzandra shouted as Justin put the ring on her finger.

"Your officially apart of the Michaels family," Justin said hugging Alex.

"Yes. I'll be Tayler Elizabeth Michaels. That has a nice ring to it, just like yours," Alexzandra said wrapped up in Justin's embrace.

"Justin James Michaels or JJ Michaels," Justin said chuckling.

Dustin walked over to them and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Alexzandra and Justin enjoyed the rest of their night with their family. Alexzandra had a lot more fun knowing she was going to be Justin's wife. After the party the two went home. Alexzandra gabbed Justin's hand walking up the stairs. The two changed in their pajamas.

Alexzandra pushed Justin on the bed and began kissing him with a lot of passion. He kissed Alex back pushing her against the wall. Then she switched gears and layed on the bed and let Justin kiss her. The two went at it for a couple of hours until they finally fell asleep in the bed. Alexzandra layed asleep on Justin. He stayed up playing with her hair and one arm on her back. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She moved around laying on his chest a little bit more. He adjusted himself to make her comfortable. He couldn't help but smile a wide smile looking at his fiancée. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning Alexzandra woke up and smiled at Justin. She rolled over top of him and layed on him. He woke up and she passionately kissed him on the lips. She layed there on top of him for a little while.

"Babe, thank you for being in my life," Alexzandra said sweetly.

"No, thank you. Without you I wouldn't be crazy in love," Justin said holding his hand on her cheek.

Alex lifted herself off of Justin. The two ate breakfast and decided to go to the 'Saturday Morning Slam' set. Alex and Justin were holding hands and came across John Cena and Nikki Bella.

"Hi guys," Nikki said cheerfully.

"Hey y'all," Alex said hugging Cena and Nikki.

"I see someone is engaged," John said with a chuckle of laughter.

"Oh yea, Justin proposed last night," Alex blushing.

"Way to go man, now you two will be as happy as I am with Nicole," John said.

"Yes. I'm glad im married to John and guess what. I'm pregnant," Nikki said hugging Alexzandra.

"Well way to go man, your finally going to be a daddy. I don't want kids for a long time," Justin said wearing a half smile.

Alexzandra walked away upset by what she heard Justin say. She started to cry while walking away.

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay," Nikki said with a frown.

"Dude, that was not a bold move," John said with a pat on his back and walked away.

Nikki followed Alexzandra into the bathroom.

"Alex are you okay?" Nikki questioned.

"No, I'm not. Justin hurt my feelings. He doesn't want kids and I do," Alexzandra said crying.

Alexzandra started sliding down to the floor and Nikki sat next to her. Alexzandra sat there crying. Justin was walking the opposite way of John and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tayler, baby please come out. I'm sorry," Justin said.

Alexzandra got up and walked out the door ignoring Justin and walking away from him. He kept following her and managed to grab her hand but she pulled away. Justin followed her all the way to the parking lot. Alexzandra got in the drivers' seat and Justin got into the car before she could drive away.

"Baby i'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Justin said looking at her.

"How are you sorry. You don't want kids, then why did you ask me to marry you?" Alexzandra questioned.

"Because I love you and I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with someone else but you," Justin pleaded.

"Okay, but kids, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Alexzandra said with more tears.

The drive home was silent and they finally arrived home. Alexzandra walked up to their room and told Justin to not bother coming in. She sat there on the bed crying in the pillow. Justin sat on the other side and thought that this was the way he didn't want to start off his engagement to Tayler. Finally, she fell asleep and Justin walked in. He layed on the bed with her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, i'm sorry and one day you'll get to be a mom," Justin said sincerely.

Justin was truly sorry and he hated seeing Alexzandra upset at him. She was hurting because he broke her heart with that statement. He may be able to mend it.


	4. Finally Married And a Baby?

Alexzandra got up and saw Justin sleeping on her. She carefully pulled his arm off of her not to wake him up. She pulled out her notebook full of songs she wrote and began writing her next song. Before she started writing she put her headphones on and began listening to "Letters From the Sky" by Civil Twilight. Listening to that song gave her the raw emotion she needed to feel writing the song she had desired. Alexzandra finished writing her songs and proceeded to run her fingers through Justin's hair. She took his hand and locked it with hers. Alexzandra loved it when Justin's hands were in hers. Justin awoke and instead of speaking he kissed her for a really long time. He picked her up and continued with his lips on hers. Her legs were locked around him. She too deepened the kiss jumping off of him. Justin made up with Alexzandra and the two were happy again.

Six Months Later...

This was the day love was truly in the air for Justin and Alex. Today was their wedding day. The decorations were set up outside. They were having an outdoor wedding. John met up with Justin and Nikki met up with Alexzandra. John knocked on Justin's door.

"Come in," Justin said fixing his tie.

"Hey man, are you ready for this?" John questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely. I'm ready for Tayler to be my wife," Justin said pulling a brush and flat iron out of the drawer.

"Dude, you flat iron your hair?" John questioned.

"Well, yeah I have Leo Howard hair," Justin said chuckling.

While John and Justin were discussing his hair, a six month pregnant, Nikki Bella was in Alexzandra's room.

"You ready for your big moment," Nikki questioned Alexzandra doing her hair.

"Yes I am," Alexzandra said putting on her lipstick.

"Alrighty, lets go," Nikki said getting up.

"Lets do this thing," Alexzandra said looking at her shaky hand.

Alexzandra stood outside of the door waiting for her cue. Justin walked down the aisle with his Leo Howard hair, in his gray tux. Then came the music and Alexzandra started making her way down the aisle. Everyone began to stand and some people were already crying. Justin had a lovely gaze on Alexzandra and she did the same. She finally stood face to face with Justin at the alter. The priest began with a prayer and moved on from there. Then came the moment for the ''I do's".

The priest said," Do you Justin James Michaels take Tayler Elizabeth Daniels to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," Justin said putting the ring on Tayler's finger.

"And do you Tayler Elizabeth Daniels take Justin James Michaels to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do," Alexzandra said putting the ring on Justin's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said closing his book.

Justin pulled Alexzandra in and kissed her passionately. And walked down the aisle with Alexzandra. The day was amazing and Justin was as happy as Alexzandra was. They danced and had some food and did some things different than a normal wedding. Their wedding was a night to remember and a moment that will be cherished forever. Justin pushed Alexzandra on the bed and began kissing her. She rolled overtop of him and began kissing him. She pushed his hands up to her bottom and continued kissing him. The two shared passion and drive the whole night.

Alexzandra woke up at the same time as Justin. Alexzandra suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She rose up and started coughing.

"Babe are you okay?" Justin questioned.

She shook her head and said," No."

Alexzandra got out of the bed and Justin followed her to the bathroom. She bent over on her knees in front of the toilet and began vomiting. Justin pulled back her hair and rubbed her back and told her she was going to be okay. Finally, she stopped puking and cleaned off her mouth then sat on the floor. She buried her hands in her face. Justin sat down next to her.

"Baby what's wrong?" Justin questioned with his arm around her.

"I'm late," She said burying her head into his chest.

"Oh, okay I understand," Justin said rubbing her back.

"I should just leave," Alex said crying.

"Why?" Justin questioned befuddled.

"What happens if i'm pregnant? Were going to have to give that baby up," Alexzandra said with more tears.

"No were not. Were going to keep that child and raise it. What makes you think were going to give it up?" Justin said.

"Cause your not ready for kids, and you don't want kids," Alexzandra said getting up.

Justin was lost for words for a second. Then he followed Alexzandra back into the bedroom.

"Look, were married now its okay and i'm ready to have kids with you. Baby your my wife, i'm going to enjoy every minute of this. Your going to be asking me for pickles and orange juice. Your going to have crazy cravings and your gonna be moody as hell," Justin said with a smile.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Alexzandra questioned looking at the ground.

"Yes, i'm ready to be with you through this no matter what. And when you have our son or daughter or twins or whatever I'm going to be here with you every step of the way," Justin said wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait, twins. No, that's a lot to deal with," Alexzandra said laughing.

"I was just saying and my mom did. She had Dustin and I and she had three more kids. I'm pretty sure we can handle that," Justin said in an understanding tone.

"How about we go over to your parents house, then Cena's house and Dustin's house," Alexzandra said.

"Yea, but first we got to make sure your actually pregnant," Justin said with a chuckle.

Justin went to the store to buy Alexzandra a pregnancy test. He came back with the test and handed it to Alexzandra. She went to the bathroom and followed the instructions. She was in there for about fifteen to twenty minutes. Justin sat on his bed patiently waiting for the results. Alexzandra opened the bathroom door and pulled Justin inside to look for himself. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Were going to have a baby," Justin said hugging her.

"Yes we are. I'm glad I married you," Alexzandra said hugging him.

"I'm glad I married you too," Justin said putting his hand on her tiny stomach.

"Were in this together," Alexzandra said holding his hand.

"Yes we are and i'm going to be the best daddy I can," Justin said kneeling down to her stomach.

Alexzandra chuckled and so did Justin. They shared another warm embrace. This baby is going to bring them closer together.


End file.
